1. Field
The following description relates to a user input apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to a method of controlling two-dimensional (2D) content, a method of controlling three-dimensional (3D) content may require an input of high degree-of-freedom (DOF). Thus, the 3D content controlling method may need to generate a content control signal for controlling the 3D content by modifying an existing input channel using method or to diversify an input channel. For example, a method of adding a function for a 3D virtual space using an input device such as a keyboard, a joystick, a button, and the like, and using the added function as an input, a method of using, as an input, kinematic and action information of a user on a real 3D space, or a method of measuring a distance when a hand of a user contacts on an input device and then moves, a force applied to the input device, or a displacement occurring due to the applied force, and using a measured value as an input may be employed.
In the case of using kinematic and action information of a user on the 3D space, an input method of projecting, onto a 2D screen, a motion of the user in a spatial mouse form or the 3D space may be employed. The above method may need to use another input channel for inputting three directions. In the case of a mapping method on the 2D screen, a physical space to be mapped is constrained and thus, a motion of an input device and the user may be unsuitable for interaction.